Un jour
by Gabywell-x-nc
Summary: Un petit one-shot explicite et violent donc rating M oblige, je vous préviens ne venez pas vous plaindre ! Mirajane rentre tranquillement chez elle mais un cri va la dévier de sa route...


Ohayo les loulous ! Je poste ici en ce jour mon one-shot... Attention cependant !

**Rating** : M car l'histoire est assez violente et explicite

**Disclaimer** : je reprends les personnages de H. Mashima...

Dernier avertissement ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène ne lisez pas...

**If you don't like it, don't read it !**

* * *

><p>Je marche tranquillement dans la rue pour rentrer chez moi. Je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss, j'ai 14 ans et je suis en 3e au collège Fairy Tail. Aujourd'hui, vendredi, je suis pressée de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver mon frère qui est en internat la semaine et ne rentre que le weekend ainsi que ma petite sœur qui a deux ans de moins que moi.<p>

Enfin bref. Je suis le chemin habituel quand j'entends des sanglots ainsi que des petits cris étouffés. Ils proviennent d'une petite ruelle sombre. J'hésite à aller voir mais un cri un peu plus puissant que les autres me décide. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et vais voir ce qui se passe dans cet endroit mal éclairé. Ce que je vois me laisse bouche bée et me dégoute tant que j'ai envie de vomir : un homme, à moitié soul sûrement, est en train de coincer une petite fille contre un mur. Les intentions du malotrus sont claires et effroyables à imaginer. Ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est que la petite fille ressemble à ma petite sœur, Lisanna, trait pour trait : le même âge, 12 ans et les mêmes cheveux raides, courts et blancs. Seuls la couleur des yeux diffèrent, ceux de l'inconnue sont noisette alors que ma sœur, comme moi, a les yeux bleus. Mais ce détail ne m'empêche pas de voler au secours de la jeune fille. Ravalant ma peur, je m'avance jusqu'à l'imposant homme et l'interpelle :

- Et toi !

Il se retourne vers moi, à la fois mécontent d'être dérangé et content de trouver une autre proie.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il avec une haleine qui pue l'alcool à dix kilomètres.

- Laisse cette fille tranquille !

Je m'exprime avec force car j'ai tempérament bien trempé, contrairement au reste de ma famille.

- Et pourquoi je f'rais ça, petite ?

- Parce que je te le demande !

L'homme partit d'un rire affreux à entendre, il semblait s'amuser de ma personne.

- Tiens voir, parce que tu m'l'demandes. Et tu crois que j'vais écouter un p'tite comme toi ? Hahaha, tu m'fais bien rire.

Si il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est qu'on me traite de petite. Je commence à m'énerver mais la vue de la petite fille me rappelle qu'elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire. Je me calme, respire profondément et dis au malotru :

- Euh... Et si je te disais que je veux échanger ma place avec cette fillette ? Tu la laisse partir et en échange, tu me fais ce que tu veux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça ! Mais cette fillette ressemble tellement à ma sœur que j'ai eu l'impression de laisser ma propre sœur aux mains d'un violeur bourré. Je ne peux me résoudre à laisser faire ça donc je préfère ma propre douleur à celle de cette jeune inconnue. Pendant que je réfléchissait, le brigant semble avoir étudié mon offre :

- Hum... Je te fais tout c'que j'veux c'est ça ?

- O-oui c'est cela. Tu pourras me faire_ tout ce que tu veux..._

Je frissonne et je vois que la fillette fait de même. L'homme s'écarte pour laisser passer la petite qui vient en pleurant se serrer contre moi. Je la pousse gentillement et lui dit :

- Allez petite, vas t'en. Tu es libre à présent...

- Et-et toi ? Qu-qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ?

Elle s'accroche avidement à moi et ses larmes trempent mes vêtements. D'une voix plus ferme, j'ordonne :

- Pars. Pars maintenant sinon tout cela n'aura servit à rien.

Elle comprend enfin et, après une dernière étreinte, elle me lâche puis part en courant si vite qu'elle disparait rapidement au coin de la ruelle. Alors que je regarde l'endroit où la fillette a disparu, je me fais pousser contre le mur. C'est évidemment l'homme qui me bloque le passage et, lorsqu'il se penche sur moi, je sens son haleine putride d'alcoolique. D'un coup, il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne peux me débattre car, de une, je l'ai promis et, de deux, il me tient les bras relevés au-dessus de ma tête, collés contre le mur. Il appuie tellement dessus que j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le béton rêche. Me retenant que d'une main, l'homme glisse la seconde sous la chemise que je porte. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire tripoter par un inconnu et je pense que personne n'apprécie vraiment de l'être mais je laisse couler.

L'affreux monsieur, constatant que le vêtement qui couvre la partie supérieure de mon corps est un obstacle, le déchire sans plus de cérémonie. Mon soutient-gorge à vite fait de le rejoindre sur le sol. Cassant le baiser et relâchant mes mains, l'inconnu porte son attention sur mes seins. Bon, je sais, je suis plutôt bien formée par la nature et j'ai les courbes où il faut ce qui me cause certains soucis du point de vue vestimentaire.

Bref, les vêtements on s' en contrefiche à l'instant présent. Donc le grossier personnage est en train de tripoter mes seins, normal. Il malaxe le droit et sa bouche vient titiller le gauche. Il pince, mord et lèche sans aucune application ni douceur.

Lassé, il commence à passer une main sous la jupe assez courte que je porte. Il remonte le long de ma jambe en soulevant le tissus et, finalement, il arrive à la base de mon dernier sous-vêtement. Il passe outre et, sans plus de cérémonie, enfonce son doigt sale dans ma cavité intime. Face à ce geste, je ne peux réprimer un cri -le premier depuis le début-. Mécontent de mon intervention, le rustre plaque violement sa deuxième main sur ma bouche. Main tellement énorme qu'elle bouche aussi mes narines. Pendant que je suffoque à moitié, le muffle continue sa petite affaire en bas. Il a à présent deux doigts en moi et fait des mouvement de ciseaux. Un troisième viens s'inviter et l'air manque toujours. Quelques instants plus tard -sans doute juge-t-il que je suis assez préparée-, il arache ma jupe et ma culotte est tout ce qu'il me reste. Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne reste pas longtemps et a tôt fait d'atterrir sur le tas difforme que mes habits forment au sol.

Excité comme jamais, le bonhomme entre en moi sans attendre me prenant ma virginité. En la sentant partir, quelque chose en moi se brise et c'est à peine si je remarque que l'homme accentue ses coups en moi et jouis plusieurs fois. Il me retourne et me prend par derrière ce qui me fait crier. J'ai mal mais je ne sens rien. J'ai l'impression que c'est une autre personne sur qui l'homme s'acharne. Ce n'est pas moi, ça ne peux pas être moi ! Je refuse d'y croire alors que je sens sa semence couler une énième fois dans ma cavité étroite, la salissant avec ses actes impurs.

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure qui a duré pour moi le temps de plusieurs heures, l'homme semble enfin avoir fini de se défouler sur moi et il se retire me laissant salie et épuisée. Je n'ai plus de force dans les jambes ce qui fait que dès qu'il me lâche, je dégringole au sol tel un pantin désarticulé. Il se rhabille et part en ricanant, disparaissant peu à peu de mon champs de vision. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, seule et nue comme un ver mais au bout de ce temps indéterminé, je me relève, prends mes habits à présent inutilisable et je les jette dans une des poubelles qui trainent là. Heureusement, aujourd'hui j'avais eu sport ce qui signifie que j'ai toujours mes affaires avec moi. Je revêtis donc mon short de sport et mon débardeur puis je reprends mon chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La vie reprend son cours normal avec ses hauts et ses bas et moi, je m'enfonce dans la routine chaleureuse et rassurante qui me protège de tout...

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voici le travail que j'ai fait ! C'est mon premier lemon, soyer indulgents :3 Je pense peut-être à une suite mais pas sûr encore :3<strong>

**À la revoyure !**


End file.
